


Totally Worth It

by lovemyboots



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemyboots/pseuds/lovemyboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re wearing them right? The ones I bought you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the Crossdressing square on my Kink bingo card. It's also the first time I've written Panic fic and the third time I've written fanfiction ever, so there's every chance that it sucks a lot. Fingers crossed it doesn't!
> 
> Also Disclaimer: this is all a lie. fiction. never happened and all that jazz. I unfortunately cannot own people or dictate their actions -How sad for me :(

Spencer catches Brendon’s eyes and watches them darken as he joins the rest of the guys in the front of the bus. Brendon doesn’t say anything, just licks his lips, turns his head back to Ian and continues his conversation about lunch options. Just as they are about to leave the bus Spencer is tugged back in by his belt loops and he hears his own breath catch as Brendon turns him around and crowds him up against the now closed door. Brendon’s hand grip tightly on to his hips, thumbs swiping up under Spencer’s shirt making him shiver. His eyes flutter shut as Brendon leans in close, his breath ghosting over Spencer’s ear.

 

“You’re wearing them right? The ones I bought you?” Brendon’s voice has gone that low, rough way it gets when he’s got Spencer writhing underneath him begging for more and Spencer suddenly can’t form the words he want to, all that escapes it a high pitched whine as he nods his head.

 

“Fuck Spencer.”

 

He feels the tips of Brendon’s fingers slip past his waistband, brushing against the lace and satin of his panties. He moans, he can’t help it, Brendon’s hand are sliding lower, brushing lightly over the head of his cock making his hips arch up into the touch. That is, of course when Brendon pulls his hand out of Spencer’s pants. “How do they feel?” Brendon’s fingers tighten around his hips when he doesn’t answer. “Spencer. Tell me how they feel.”

 

“Soft,” Spencer gasps out. “Fuck they’re so soft.” He drops his head onto Brendon’s shoulder and struggles against the tight grip Brendon’s got on his hips trying to get closer to him. “Are they getting you hard Spence?” He can hear Brendon smirking as he says it and Spencer knows that Brendon loves it when he gets like this, squirming and desperate for Brendon to touch him. He nods his head against Brendon’s shoulder and can feel his cheeks flush as he starts to beg. “Yeah. Please Bren, please, I want-” Brendon interrupts him with a breathless laugh, “You’ve got a long day from now until we get to the hotel tonight Spence. It’s a little early for begging don’t you think?” He digs his fingers into Spencer’s hips hard enough that Spencer is pretty sure there will be bruises later then steps away. “C’mon we should get going, the guys will be waiting,” Brendon says, smirk firmly in place.  
Spencer tilts his head back against the door and takes a few deep breaths to try and get himself under control. He’s got no idea how he’s going to make it through the rest of the day if Brendon keeps pulling stuff like this. He was already half hard in his fucking panties from the feeling of the satin and lace rubbing against him, he should’ve realised that when he agreed to wear them that Brendon would be a cocktease about it as well. Although he can admit to himself – only to himself- that this is one of the best and hottest ideas Brendon has ever had. He takes a final breath and moves to head out the door ignoring the smirk on Brendon’s face.

 

Time couldn’t be going any slower if it tried Spencer thinks to himself. He’s hidden away in a tiny room in the venue to warm up – or at least that was his excuse to the rest of the guys. He really just needed a reason to get away from Brendon and his stupid smirking face and wandering hands. He’s been teasing Spencer all afternoon, staring at him constantly always finding reasons to run his hands over his bare skin and making him shiver. Once just after sound check Brendon had managed to sneak up behind him and sink his teeth into Spencer’s neck before Spencer had even heard him. He tried to twist out of the bite but Brendon grabbed him around the waist and stretched up to whisper in his ear. “Can’t wait to fuck you Spence, gonna keep you in them, fuck you in your panties while you squirm.” Spencer couldn’t stop himself from moaning softly when Brendon let go of him. After that he’d grabbed his practice pads and fled to the room he’s in now. He’s half hard, has been all day. The feeling of the satin keeps shifting, distracting him and Brendon’s latest round of teasing hasn’t helped either.

 

There’s a knock at the door followed by Zack sticking his head round to find Spencer, “Hey dude. Time to get ready, you’re on in about an hour,” he says moving to grab the practice pads. Spencer blinks up at him, he hadn’t realised how much time had passed. “Okay cool. I’m coming.” He stands and follows Zack back down the corridor to the dressing room.

 

Spencer heads off the stage buzzing; he’s high on adrenaline and dripping with sweat. It was easily their greatest show of the tour so far. He also needs to yesterday. Brendon spent the entire show grinning back at Spencer while he flashed bits of skin and rubbed himself up against Dallon and Ian. Now Brendon’s sliding closer and pushing his face into Spencer’s neck, kissing and licking the skin there. He knows that Brendon is talking to people as they pass by but all he can hear is the blood rushing through his ears.

 

The ride back to the hotel room is quiet. Brendon’s eyes are dark and half lidded. He stares at Spencer for the entire journey watching as Spencer squirms in his seat. The satin that’s been a tease all day is now pure torture. He can even feel the matching camisole that he hasn’t felt all day scratching over his skin, rubbing against his nipples, making him breathe heavier. The walk from the van to their hotel room is mostly a blur for Spencer; he just drifts off and lets Brendon lead him with a hand pressed to the small of his back into the elevator and into their room.

 

As soon as the door is closed and locked Brendon has Spencer pinned against it, he threads his hands through Spencer’s hair and tugs him down into a desperate kiss that’s mostly tongue. Spencer brings his hands up to wrap around Brendon’s waist, he sigh into the kiss letting Brendon press him tighter against the door and deepen the kiss. After a few minutes Brendon pulls away and leads Spencer to the side of the bed. “Strip.” Brendon pretty much growls the words out, “Wanna see how hot you look.”

 

Spencer can feel the blush rising on his cheeks as he pulls off his shirt, he hears Brendon gasp after his shirt hits the floor. The white satin of the camisole clings to the slight curve of Spencer’s body and there is a strip of skin in between his jeans and the blue lace trim that circles the bottom of the camisole. He’s pretty sure that Brendon bought this particular set because of the blue of the lace and of the little bows at the ends of the straps, Brendon probably thought that it would bring out his eyes and that thought makes Spencer blush more. He trails a hand down his chest, moaning at the feel of the satin on his skin. When he reaches the button of his jeans he looks up at Brendon. Brendon is staring at his hand so intently almost like he’s willing the button open with his mind. Spencer huffs out a laugh and pushes his jeans down and kicks the off along with his shoes. The panties match the camisole, white satin with little blue bows that cling to his skin just under his hips. They’re trimmed in blue lace where the sit high on the curve of his ass. There’s not a lot of elastic in them so his dick pokes out the top hard, leaking and obscene.

 

“Jesus Spence. You look so fucking pretty,” Brendon says. He pushes Spencer back on to the bad and climbs on top of him, he mumbles something that sound like “so so pretty Spencer,” before leaning over and attaching his lips to Spencer’s jaw. He starts trailing kisses down Spencer’s neck, stopping to suck bruises into his collar bone. Spencer tilts his head back and whimpers when Brendon sucks a nipple into his mouth through the fabric of the camisole. When he moves further down Spencer’s body kissing and licking at the exposed skin between the camisole and the panties. Spencer buries his fingers through Brendon’s hair and pushes him down so that his lips are hovering over Spencer’s dick, he can feel Brendon’s breath coming in harsh pants across the head of his cock. Brendon leans down mouthing over the head of Spencer’s dick then across the satin of the panties; Spencer can’t help the whine that escapes his lips.

 

Brendon looks up at Spencer, smirk firmly in place to tell him, “Roll over Spence, elbows and knees. Gonna fuck you so good.” Brendon’s voice is wrecked when he speaks, it makes Spencer dick twitch. He rolls onto his elbows and knees when Brendon moves off the bed to get the lube. When Brendon climbs back on the bed he leans down to press a kiss to the bottom of Spencer’s spine, he runs his hands over Spencer’s ass and digs his nails into the skin there. “Fuck, please B. Please,” Spencer gasps out. He feels Brendon run his finger around the edge of the panties and pulls them to one side, “Gimme your hand Spence,” Brendon reaches out and pulls on Spencer’s arm until he balances on one arm, face pressed into the mattress, Brendon guides his arm back until Spencer’s holding the back exposing his hole for Brendon. “Yeah Spence, stay like that. So good for me,” Brendon whispers. Spencer hears Brendon pop open the lube and he shivers when Brendon drips the lube over his hole then runs his fingers through it and rubs his thumb over Spencer’s hole.

 

He can feel himself squirming, hear himself whimpering, but he can’t help it, he needs this, needs Brendon to fuck him, he wants it so much. It’s only when Brendon pushes his first finger in and whispers, “Shh It’s ok. I’ve got you, gonna give you what you want Spence,” that he realises that he was rambling out loud. Brendon pushes a second finger in, scissors them stretching him open and it feels so good. Spencer moans low and long when Brendon finds his prostate brushing his fingers over it repeatedly. Brendon keeps at it, a steady pressure on his prostate and Spencer can’t take it anymore. “Please Bren, please fuck me. Want it, want it so bad,” Spencer’s voice cracks as he speaks and he pushes back straining onto Brendon’s fingers trying to get more. Brendon slides a third finger in and it’s good it’s so good but it’s not enough. “Beg me, beg me to fuck you. Tell me that you wanna come in panties like the slut you are.” Spencer can hear the arousal in Brendon’s voice when he speaks, like he gets off on Spencer’s desperation too. He can feel the blush in his cheks again but he’s too far gone to care, needs this too much to say no to Brendon. “Please, please Bren. Fuck me. Please fuck me. Make me come in my panties, Want to come in them, ruin them please.” Brendon squeezes his hip as he pulls his fingers out of Spencer’s ass, Spencer whines at the loss but quietens when he hear Brendon fumble with the lube again. Brendon’s back and leaning over Spencer again in a matter of seconds sliding into him. Spencer moans at the stretch, it burns a little and his wrist is starting to ache from holding the panties back. HE forgets about the ache as soon as Brendon bottoms out, Brendon rubs his thumb around Spencer’s rim where he’s stretched around Brendon’s dick for a moment before pulling out and thrusting back in.  
Brendon is pounding into him now, hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust. Spencer buries his face into the mattress in an attempt to muffle the moans, whimpers and pleases that he know are leaving his mouth. Eventually Brendon’s rhythm falters and Brendon is gasping out, “Fuck Spencer, so tight, I’m gonna, gonna,” he trails off and Spencer moans as he feels Brendon’s come fill him up. He can feel Brendon softening inside of him but he doesn’t pull out. Brendon plasters himself over Spencer’s back, he reaches round to cup Spencer’s aching dick and squeezes. Brendon smiles into Spencer’s neck and keeps rubbing Spencer’s dick. “You gonna come for me Spence? Want you to come in your panties for me. Ruin them for me slut.” Brendon pulls the panties up over the head of Spencer’s dick and rubs the sating over the top of his dick. It has Spencer crying out, “Yes. Yes please, wanna come. I’ll ruin them for you, please,” Spencer’s shaking with the effort of holding back when Brendon bites down on his ear and whispers, “now.” Spencer whines high in his throat and shudders through his release, feels it splashing into the panties and Brendon’s hand.

 

Brendon rolls off him and Spencer flips over to face him. He leans into Brendon and kisses him slow and wet. He moves away laughing, “You know we waste a ridiculous amount of money on lingerie.” Brendon reaches over to pluck at the panties once; he looks up at Spencer and smiles bright and excited, “Yeah but it’s totally worth it.”


End file.
